


Leather Jacket

by mymoonagedaydream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biker Bucky, Biker Bucky Barnes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonagedaydream/pseuds/mymoonagedaydream
Summary: Your genius business idea seemed to have attracted the wrong sort of people to your brother’s bar, at first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Leather Jacket

Same again, oh sweet goddess of the nectar.’

‘You keep that up George and I might have to take you home with me tonight.’ 

You smiled at the swaying, grey-bearded man supporting himself on the bar, before moving over to the beer tap and refilling his used pint glass. Most punters would get a fresh one each time, but George was never sober enough to care. Steve trudged towards you with a crate half-full of dirty glasses and dropped them on the counter exasperatedly. 

‘Everything alright?’ You asked.

‘Not really.’ He leant against the counter and crossed his arms. ‘It’s the same as last night and the night before- I’m barely making ends meet. When I bought this place we had at least twice as many regulars as we do now. What am I doing wrong?’

You’d worked in your brother’s bar for three years now and you hated to admit it, but the place had gone downhill. It was clean and the booze was cheap enough, but there was no real reason for someone to stop there instead of at the three other bars on the street. 

‘Maybe it’s not about what you’re doing _wrong_ , maybe you’re just not doing enough things _right_ …’ You were careful choosing your words, not wanting to upset him. 

‘What the hell does that mean?’ 

‘Well, the bar down the street seems to have a little monopoly on attracting those biker guys- if we could get some of them in here we’d be sorted.’ 

Steve actually seemed to be considering your idea, which was new. Usually he treated you like a child. 

‘I’ll think about it.’

* * *

When you arrived at the bar the next evening, you were taken aback by what you saw hanging in the window. A huge piece of neon-yellow card that’d been scrawled on in black marker.

‘ ** _Leather jacket = 20% off drinks_** ’. 

Christ. No subtlety there. It wasn’t exactly what you had in mind, but at least he was trying. You noticed that there were no bikes parked outside, so it must not have worked yet. Opening the door, you saw an empty bar, as usual.

‘Just give it time.’ Steve said to you at least ten times during the first two hours of your shift. ‘It’s foolproof.’

Much to your annoyance, he was right. About half an hour later you heard a chorus of motorbike engines approach the bar and then shut off simultaneously. Steve gave you an excited grin. 

The door swung open and a dozen surly-looking guys in leather jackets spilled in. One of them, presumably their leader, approached the bar and asked Steve for twelve of his cheapest beers. 

You glanced over at him. He was handsome- really handsome. Slicked back hair, stubble and bright blue eyes. He spoke with a pretty thick Brooklyn accent, joking with his friends whilst passing round the bottles. You only realised how inconspicuously you’d been staring when he met your eyes and gave you a knowing smirk. Whoops. 

‘How soon is too soon to say I told you so?’ Steve propped himself next to you with a smug smile.

‘It’s still too soon.’ You feigned sadness, pushing past him to go on a glass run. ‘My feelings about the situation are very raw.’ 

Before you could move more than a few steps, Handsome stopped you in your tracks. 

‘Could we get a couple more beers darlin’?’ 

‘Sure’ you muttered, trying to avoid the eyes of both your smug brother and the attractive stranger. When he took the bottles from your hands he smirked at you again and your stomach flipped. 

Nah, you weren’t about to hook up with a random stranger at your brother’s dive bar- that’d be a terrible habit to get into. Next thing you knew you’d be waking up next to George. 

You collected a couple glasses, absentmindedly humming along to the rock music that Steve played because he thought it gave the place ‘an edge’, when someone grabbed your arm. They yanked it, hard, causing you to drop the crate. 

‘When you gonna marry me sweetheart?’ your captor slurred, uncomfortably close to your ear. 

‘Rumlow you fuckin’ asshole, you know you’re now allowed in here anymore.’ You tried to pull your arm out of his grasp but he squeezed tighter and drew you closer to him. ‘I swear to god let me go or else-’

‘Or else what, sweetheart?’ His hot liquor breath spread all over your face. You backed away, just about to shout for Steve. 

‘Or else you’ll be leaving on a stretcher.’ A gruff voice from behind you chimed in. You spun your head round. Handsome was still sitting on a bar-stool, holding his beer, but his head was turned and he was staring intently towards the two of you. Looking around, you saw that all of his leather-jacketed friends were doing the same.

Rumlow gave an indignant laugh. ‘You know who I am?’

‘I couldn’t give a fuck.’ Handsome stood up and approached the man who still had your arm grasped tightly. ‘Let her go and leave quietly, you don’t want any trouble.’ 

Your arm was finally released. The two of them were squaring up, you could see the shit heading towards the fan. 

‘Alright guys, break it up.’ Seemingly from nowhere, Steve placed himself between them, setting a hand firmly on each of their shoulders. Neither of them broke eye contact. ‘Rumlow, you need to go.’

You barely processed what was happening, it was so fast. Rumlow swung his fist up and hit your brother right on the cheekbone. Steve stumbled backwards, and less than a second later five guys in leather jackets had Rumlow pushed up against the bar, with Handsome’s hand firmly against his neck. You sprinted towards Steve, steadying him on his feet and examining the side of his face intently. 

Handsome didn’t take his eyes off his target. ‘You need him gone?’

‘That’d be great.’ Steve replied while you ushered him towards a bar-stool and found the first aid kit. 

Rumlow was lifted off the ground by a cluster of leather and unceremoniously thrown onto the street outside. 

Once the vigilantes had returned, Steve reached out to shake their leader’s hand. ‘Thanks for that. I appreciate you looking out for my sister. When she stops fussing she’ll grab you all a round of drinks, on the house.’ 

‘Anytime.’ Handsome replied, flashing you a wide smile. 

The rest of your shift was, thankfully, pretty quiet. The leather jackets stayed for hours and almost bought the bar out of cheap beer. Despite the throbbing pain in his face, Steve was thrilled. If this kind of business carried on he might even be able to open a chain. 

Closing time came, you grabbed your jacket and headed out, leaving Steve to happily cash up. When you opened the door you were marginally surprised that Rumlow wasn’t still lying in the gutter- he must’ve scuttled back to his cave. 

It was a beautiful evening. You stood outside and took a deep breath of fresh air.

‘You need a ride home?’ 

Startled, you turned to your left and saw Handsome, standing by a motorcycle and finishing off a cigarette.

‘How much have you had to drink?’

He chuckled and dropped the cigarette butt. ‘Probably too much. How about I walk you home?’

‘It’s three blocks and I’ve done it every night for three years- I think I’ll be alright. Thanks anyway.’

‘Well why don’t you let me take you for a ride? Tomorrow night?’ He was persistent, you’d give him that.

‘My mother told me not to trust strange men with motorbikes.’

‘Am I a strange man?’

You smiled and turned to walk away, adding over your shoulder ‘Jury’s out.’ 

‘The name’s Bucky by the way.’ He shouted after you. 

You didn’t look back, but you guessed that wouldn’t be the last you saw of Bucky.

* * *

As predicted, the leather jackets turned up at the bar again the next night, much to Steve’s delight. Bucky planted himself down on a bar stool in front of you. 

‘Eleven beers and a tap water.’ 

He passed the beers out amongst his friends, shooting you suggestive looks over the rim of his water glass. 

For the rest of the evening you fought an internal war. On the one hand, you were a grown-ass adult and you were allowed to hook up with devastatingly attractive men on motorbikes if you wanted to. On the other, you didn’t want to make a habit of hopping into bed with seasoned bar-dwellers. Christ, you wished you weren’t so susceptible to a deep voice and a good smile.

When you left, he was waiting outside for you again. 

‘I’m stone-cold darlin’. How about that ride?’ 

‘If I say no, will you give up?’

His smile widened into a grin and you went a bit wobbly. ‘What do you think?’

‘Alright. Just to shut you up.’ 

You approached his motorbike, grabbing the helmet he was holding out for you. He straddled the silver machine and patted the seat behind him. Cautiously, you joined him on the bike, making an effort to keep a pretty sizeable gap between his back and your body. 

‘You’ll want to hold on tight darlin’. I don’t hold back when I’m trying to impress.’

‘I think I’ll be alright.’ 

He gunned the engine and sped away from the bar. Less than a couple seconds after you’d set off, you found yourself swiftly closing the gap and grasping Bucky’s waist as tight as you could. He wasn’t joking about holding back. You buried your face in the back of his shoulder and felt his chest vibrating- he was laughing, obviously very pleased with himself. You stayed in that position for a while, sneaking peeks but quickly burying your face again when you saw how fast the landscape was whizzing past. 

Finally, he stopped.

‘You can look now.’ He whispered over his shoulder.

Slowly lifting your head, you saw the breath-taking view. The Brooklyn Bridge, lit up and shining against the East River.

‘Holy shit.’ You whispered. Bucky laughed again.

‘Thought you’d like it. Beautiful, right?’

‘I’ve never seen it like this before, it’s incredible.’ 

You rested your chin on his shoulder, in awe. Both of you sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, bodies pressed together, feeling every breath and movement the other made. He closed his hands around yours, still resting at his midriff, and leaned his head back to look at you. You blushed, feeling his gaze resting on the side of your face.

The moment was shattered when you heard shouting coming from behind you.

‘Hey! No bikes in the park, asshole! What the hell d’you think you’re doing?’ You turned to see a dark silhouette with a flashlight sprinting towards you.

‘That’s our cue to leave.’ Bucky declared as the motorbike roared back into life and sped away. You couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Where do you live?’ He shouted over his shoulder, and you shouted the answer back. 

A couple of blocks before your apartment, the heavens opened and rain battered down on the two of you. Still holding Bucky’s waist, you leaned your head back and closed your eyes- feeling the rain, the vibrations of the bike, the body pressed tight against yours. You’d never felt more alive. 

When the bike stopped, you hopped off and wiped the rain away from your face. Bucky stood up and moved towards you. Both of you were drenched, both breathing heavily and not taking your eyes off each other. 

He smiled, pulled you in by the waist and pressed his lips against yours.

Before you knew it, the two of you were spilling through your apartment door, mouths still locked, tearing at each other’s clothes. He pulled your legs up to circle his waist and pushed your back against the inside of the door, moving his mouth down to your neck. Before you knew it you were down to just your underwear, feeling the wet fabric of his jeans scraping against your bare thighs.

‘You know’ he muttered, ‘you never even told me your name.’

You pulled his face back towards yours and, just before your mouth collided with his, you whispered, ‘y/n.’ 

‘Well, y/n’ he breathed between your lips, ‘where’s your bed?’ 

You slowly pushed him away before grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards your bedroom. Seeing the direction you were headed in, he grabbed your waist from behind and lifted you off the floor again, carrying you towards your bed. Your breath hitched and your head collapsed back onto his shoulder, your whole body going limp under his touch. 

‘You like that?’ He teased, softly biting at your ear.

You were flung onto the bed. Bucky watched as you flipped onto your back and gazed up at him in anticipation. He slowly undid his belt, stepped out of his trousers and, not moving his gaze from your face, pulled his t-shirt over his head. Climbing onto the bed, he pushed your legs apart, settling himself against you and lowering his head to your chest. 

Starting slow, building up your pleasure until you could barely think straight, he kissed and caressed every part of your body he could find. You occasionally heard a deep chuckle in response to your unbridled moaning, the gruffness of his voice and vibrations from his chest only sending you further into your spiral. You clawed at his back, feeling your climax approaching with every one of his increasingly vigorous movements. Feeling you come undone underneath him sent Bucky over the edge, and he collapsed onto your chest.

He rolled over onto his back, both of you panting and sweating. After he’d caught his breath, he moved in closer and snaked his arm around your shoulders, pulling you onto your side to rest against him.

‘I’ll be honest’ you smiled ‘I didn’t have you pegged as a cuddle-after-sex type guy.’

He kissed the top of your head, ‘I didn’t have you pegged as the kinda girl who’d end up in bed with a motorbike-riding stranger from a bar. Guess we’re both pleasantly surprised.’


End file.
